


Letdown

by kcstories



Series: Cedric/Fleur Triwizard AU for rarepair_shorts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th year au, Angst, Canon Divergence, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: The second Task leaves Fleur feeling disappointed in more ways than one.





	Letdown

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

Standing near the water’s edge, Fleur shakes her head; a futile attempt to clear her mind of all feelings of anger, frustration and shame.   
  
Today has turned out to be a severe disappointment.   
  
Damn that second task, as well as those stupid grindylows and definitely, most of all, damn _herself_ for failing to save her sister like she was supposed to.   
  
Not that anything life-threatening would have happened to Gabrielle down there in the water, even if Harry Potter hadn’t ‘rescued’ her. No, her sister was never in any actual danger, but still—   
  
It's the principle of the matter.   
  
How could she have let everyone down this way, especially herself? What will her classmates say? How will her parents react?   
  
And let’s not even mention the competition…   
  
That Granger girl was practically cheering when she heard about the difficulties Fleur had encountered and how she’d never even made it past the grindylows.   
  
How wretchedly embarrassing.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Fleur catches a glimpse of Cedric Diggory.   
  
He pulled Cho Chang out of the water earlier.   
  
So he fancies that girl after all? He must do if she’s the most important person to him here at Hogwarts, as per the finer specifics of the second Task.   
  
The realisation (for it _is_ a realisation, is it not?) leaves Fleur feeling broken and hollow inside.   
  
She grits her teeth, moves to stand and then hesitates just for a moment.   
  
She's cold, frozen to the bone, and not just from the chilly lake she just emerged from. The sobering truth has a frosty quality all of its own.   
  
Just whom has she been kidding? Clearly a Veela heritage doesn't blind one to wishful thinking any more than being of age renders one immune to a silly misguided schoolgirl crush.   
  
The Minister’s voice announces the winners and all around her, people applaud and cheer.   
  
As though on autopilot, Fleur joins in the applause. Such is, after all, the polite thing to do, and _Maman_ raised her far better than to act like a sour loser.   
  
Eventually, the excitement dies down and people leave, briskly make their way back to the castle, looking forward to getting out of the freezing cold and enjoying the hot beverages and sustaining lunch that will be served soon. 

Fleur’s still watching him discreetly.   
  
For a moment, it looks like he might want to approach her, but she decides that's probably just a trick of the eye too; her imagination letting her see what she longs for rather than what is actually there.   
  
Fleur straightens her shoulders, thanks Harry Potter and his redheaded friend, kissing both boys on the cheek just for good measure, and then, hand in hand with Gabrielle, she hurries back to the castle.   
  
She can feel Cedric’s gaze on the back of her neck, and the sensation does appear to be genuine this time, but still she refuses to turn around.   
  
She doesn't want him to see her sadness, her anger or the boundless disappointment that must be reflected in her eyes.   
  
Today has been a complete failure.   
  
Just one more of these ridiculous assignments, she silently consoles herself. One more and she can go home to France.


End file.
